Stuttering
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Kyoya has a problem. The twins figure it out and tell Tamaki. Incredibly cliche.


**A/N: For those of you expecting another chapter of **_**Impulses…**_

**Psyche!**

**Hahaha I just randomly got an urge to write a Tamaki/Kyoya fic. But I promise the next and last chapter of **_**Impulses**_** will be posted by next week. ANYWAY! This idea jumped on me while I was weak and defenseless. It's pretty a cliché get together fic, but I'm gonna write it anyway. :] Hope you enjoy it. It's been a while since I've seen the anime, so forgive any small errors.**

Kyoya stared across the room, a sick feeling in his stomach as he pretended to click away at his laptop. He didn't know quite when it had started, but there was no doubt about it.

He was in love with Suoh Tamaki.

He hated feeling this way. He wasn't used to feeling any sort of way for someone, let alone _romantic feelings_ for his _best friend._ These foreign emotions made him feel as though he were drowning. Made him feel as though his lungs were made or stone and that his heart was going to implode. He would have given anything to return to his world void of emotion. With a deep sigh, he continued to type on his laptop.

"Hey, Kyo-chan. What's wrong?" Hunny asked innocently, hugging his bunny. The rest of the room turned toward Kyoya. Had he the ability to blush, he would have.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he replied, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Nah, you look really sad Kyo-chan," Hunny said. "You wanna hug my bunny?"

"Hunny's right," Kaoru said, leaning in with his twin.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "what's with the long face Kyoya?" Kyoya put on his best glare.

"I said I am fine," he said, almost feeling his aura darken. He really wasn't in a good mood, so faking angry wasn't difficult. The twins jumped back, not seeming too intimidated.

"Hey, Kaoru, Kyoya's in a bad mood."

"Yeah Hikaru, maybe we should leave him alone."

"Or…" they said together. "Maybe we should get Milord to speak to him," they finished with devious smiles. Kyoya stopped typing. What did they know? Tamaki stood, but before he had a chance to speak, the bell rang, signaling the start of club activity. Kyoya smiled to himself and clicked his laptop closed.

"Open the doors," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. He may get out of here alive yet.

**0o0**

Club went as usual. Same people, same fake smiles, same acts. It was all so sickeningly normal. Kyoya could barely stand it. How could he be changing so much, while everything around him stayed the same? He stood in the aftermath of the day, alone in the music room. He was glad the rest of the club had gone home, he wanted the alone time. Sitting back on the couch he let himself indulge in a deep sigh. Hiding was so hard. He wanted nothing more than to jump on the nearest table and exclaim his feelings, just to let it out. But no. He was Ootori Kyoya. There would be no table jumping on his part. And he would definitely not allow his feelings be let out.

He heard the door to the music room creak open. He didn't bother to look around to see who it was. There was only one person who cared enough to stick around to see if he was okay. Unfortunately, that person was the one guy he really didn't want to talk to.

"Go home Tamaki. I said I'd clean up," Kyoya said. The blonde man walked around to sit next to his friend.

"And you're done. Come on, I'll give you a ride home," Tamaki said softly. "And then you can tell me what's bothering you." Kyoya picked up his laptop and stuffed it into its case.

"I have my own driver who is perfectly capable of taking me home. And I told you. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," the dark-haired man responded. Tamaki frowned.

"The twins said you had a problem only I could fix," he said, almost confused. "Kyoya, if I can do anything to help you, please, tell me." Kyoya mentally cursed the twins. But they'd get theirs later. Right now, he needed a way to put Tamaki off.

"The twins are just messing with you. I'm really fine Tamaki." Tamaki looked at him though narrowed eyes.

"You don't have to pretend, you can tell me anything."

"Tama-"

"I mean it!" Kyoya couldn't help it. He moved forward and pressed his lips briefly to Tamaki's.

"There! Are you happy?" Kyoya nearly screamed. Feeling tears he didn't know he had falling onto his clenched hands, he picked up his laptop case and ran from the room, leaving a stunned Tamaki sitting on the couch.

He was nearly all the way down the hall when he heard Tamaki call his name. His common sense told him to keep going, to leave the school, to go home and crawl under his bed and never leave again. But something about the way Tamaki said his name made him stop in his tracks. Quickly, he wiped the tears from his eyes. Tamaki ran up to him, only a little out of breath, and stuttered out something incoherent.

"Spit it out Tamaki, you know I have no patience for your stuttering," Kyoya said, his voice rough from crying. Tamaki tried again, and again, he could barely make out a coherent statement. Kyoya turned to walk away, but Tamaki grabbed his arm and turned him around. The next thing Kyoya knew, Tamaki had his lips caught up in a warm kiss. He returned the kiss unreservedly.

"That's what I'm trying to say," Tamaki said, pulling away. Kyoya felt a blush heat his face, something he didn't know was possible. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a stuttered mess. Tamaki chuckled.

"'You know I have no patience for your stuttering,'" he quoted. He pressed his lips, once again, to Kyoya's. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." He pulled on Kyoya's arm and Kyoya followed, still a little light-headed.

The entire ride home, Kyoya was speechless. He was still in shock. But speaking didn't seem necessary as Tamaki held him the whole ride and talked about his usual pointless things. When he was dropped off at his place, Kyoya smiled to himself. He knew that, with Tamaki, was where he belonged. And he'd never have to hide his feelings again.

**The ending sucked! Hooray! :/**

**Okay so besides the sucky ending, not bad? Leave a review, tell me if you love it, hate it, are indifferent, whatever. :] **_**Adios.**_


End file.
